


I promise

by Chimmynkook



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, everyone loves jimin, jin is the mother of the group, jungkook has a soft spot for jimin, min yoongi is over protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmynkook/pseuds/Chimmynkook
Summary: Park Jimin is a quiet person he keeps to himself and only talks to his best friends and has a big crush on Jeon Jungkook the bad boyJeon Jungkook has a soft spot for Park Jimin but no one can know that





	1. Chapter 1

“Please jimin you have to come it will be so fun I promise!”Taehyung was trying to convince jimin to go a party...again “ tae I don’t know I don’t like party’s you know that please taetae maybe next time?” Tae signed and grabbed jimins small hands in his own “chimmy I won’t let anyone hurt you if that’s what you are worried about”jimin looked down “okay I will go but please promise me you won’t leave me ?” I promise chim “ 

 

They were at the party now and jimin was about to have a panic attack tae was drunk already and this guy was trying to chat him up but what could he do he doesn’t go to party’s he had no idea what to do in this kind of situation this guy was now getting closer and touching he’s waist the guy was trying to kiss him and jimin couldn’t take it anymore he was trying to push him off but then he heard a voice that made him weak at the knees


	2. Chapter 2

“ get off him now ! “ it was Jeon Jungkook the person his had a crush on ever since he saw him for the first time at school he was perfect well in jimins eyes.jimin was pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly there was another body on him jungkooks body “ well hello there beautiful I’ve never seen you at this kind of place before you might get hurt if you’re not careful” jungkook said with a smirk jimin blushed as he looked up at him “sor..sorry jungkook...” jimin whispered jungkook frowned “what for sunshine? “ jimin was getting flustered with all these nicknames “i interrupted while you were having fun I’m sorry” jungkook just stared at jimin “I’m confused darling you didn’t ask me for help so it’s okay it’s not your fault but if you really want to pay me back I may have a little idea how you can “ jungkook looked very smug jimin didn’t have a clue so he just looked up at jungkook and asked what it was jungkook smiled and wrapped his arms around jimins waist “ go on a date with me Jimin at 7 on Friday I will pick you up and I can promise you will have the best time of your life


	3. Chapter 3

It had been awhile after that night and jimin and jungkooks relationship was growing faster and faster as that the days went by jimin best friends didn’t really trust jungkook but that didn’t matter to jungkook he would still put jimin in his lap at lunch and give him neck kisses he doesn’t care that they are staring at him.jimin was the only person jungkook felt himself around and could be himself around so when yoongi pulled aside telling him he better watch it he didn’t care because this was the first time he had been in love and he wasn’t going to let that go 

 

“I’ve missed you kookie” jimin Said with a pout jungkook smiled down at him they were in there little world and didn’t care that it was actually just lunch time at school jimin was in jungkooks lap facing him and jungkook loved the feeling of jimin being here with him “ I’ve missed you to baby I really wish I could see you more often princess” jimin looked around to what the boys were doing and smiled and turned to jungkook he lent up and whispered in jungkooks ear “ can you come over tonight kookie ? “ jungkook smirked “ yes baby why aren’t the boys goin to be home ?” Jimin giggled “no there not sooo I’ve got a surprise for you...”


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook was going to be at jimins house any minute now and jimin was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect because jungkook did everything for him there was no limit when it came to jimin he would do anything

 

there was a knock at the door jimin turned around to see if everything was perfect he had set up candles and jungkooks favourite game overwatch on the tv jimin was stressing because he didn’t know what jungkook was expecting there was another knock and jimin ran to the door and opened it jungkook was in awe how the hell could some one be so perfect jimin was in one of jungkooks jumpers and no pants the jumper went to jimins mid thigh and he had sweater paws 

 

jimin smiled up at him “ hi kookie!” Jungkook smiled “ hello beautiful how are you?” Jimin giggled and grabbed jungkooks hand bringing him in “ I’m good kookie look!!” Jungkook chuckled and look over to see what jimin was pointing at there was a spread of jungkooks favourite candy in little bowls with overwatch on the tv little candles were spread out jungkook looked at jimin and smiled “baby I love it thank you gorgeous “ jimin bit his lip “ are you sure kookie it’s a bit boring isn’t it?” Jungkook signed because everything had to be perfect for jimin “ sweetie it’s perfect I promise it’s not boring thank you “ jungkook smiled as he bent down to kiss jimin .jimin blushed and kissed him back.

Jimin was in jungkooks lap straddling him while jungkook was playing his game jimin looked up at jungkook and smiled jungkook was incredible to jimin he never let anything happen to him people at school were scared of jungkook he was very intimidating to others but to jimin jungkook was a big teddy bear that he loves so much hopefully one day the boys will warm up to having jungkook around .

For the first time in awhile jimin was happy because he knew that jungkook loves him and that he loves jungkook so everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written really poorly I’m sorry


	5. Chapter 5

jungkook was laughing with the boys while jimin was in the bathroom “HA You actually stayed up all night while jimin was doing his homework? Wow you are so whipped”while tae was busy laughing at him jungkook was just wondering why jimin was taking so long “ yeah yeah I’m going to find jimin “ tae just laughed harder at that jungkook rolled his eyes while walking to the bathroom he walked in and what he saw made him want to kill someone it was Jackson holding jimin up against the wall jimin looked terrified there was tears running down jimins face and once that caught jungkooks attention he immediately grabbed Jackson and punched him square in the face Jackson fell to the ground “what the fuck  
Do you think you are doing ?!” Jungkook yelled once Jackson heard and saw jungkook he immediately ran out jungkook was about to grab him again when he heard jimins voice “ kookie please don’t “ jungkook turned around and hugged jimin “ baby are you okay what did he do to you I swear to god next time I see him I’m- kookie it’s okay I’m fine I promise I was just scared but please don’t do anything that might hurt you “ jimin was looking up at jungkook with those gorgeous eyes and jungkook couldn’t say no to him even though he wanted to beat Jackson to the ground jimin was just to precious he signed “ fine but if he touches you again- I know kookie but let’s not worry about that now okay? Please “ jimin smiled up at him “let’s just go and have some lunch yeah? Jungkook was just staring at jimin because how could someone be so genuine so kind and beautiful then he realised jimin was exactly that perfect he was genuine he was kind and beautiful and. That was just who jimin was and jungkook absolutely loved every little bit of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook had no idea how he ended up tackling someone to ground all he could remember was some asshole boys talking badly about his jimin and his mind going straight to anger.

Namjoon and yoongi had to pull off jungkook before he did anything he would regret Taehyung had taken jimin to the bathroom since he knew jimin hated violence jungkook looked for jimin and when he didn’t see him that’s when he knew he had stuffed up “where’s jimin?!” Namjoon looked at him with a weary look “tae took him to the bathroom but I don’t think- namjoon was cut off when jungkook ran to the bathroom. 

Jimin was pacing around the bathroom with a worried look on his face “ chimmy what are you going to do jungkook is always ending up in fights when is he going to realise that he might just lose you if he keeps this up?” Taehyung was worried about jimin they had gone through a lot together and he was never going to be ready to see jimin hurt “I don’t know taetae I love him maybe There’s a way that I could help him?”

Jungkook walked though the door he had bloody nuckles as soon as his eyes landed on jimin he want soft he slowly walked to jimin “baby I’m so so sorry and I know you have heard that plenty of times before but please believe it i am going to change for you jimin I promise please give me a chance to change I love you “ jimin was looking at jungkook and he saw that he was truly sorry jimin signed and smiled softly walking up to him and placing his hands on his chest “kookie i know you are sorry i do and I believe you but please promise me that whenever you get angry you will just squeeze my hand a little tighter or do anything that helps you relax I’ll be here kookie and that’s my promise”


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin was confused how he ended up here in the bad boy Jeon Jungkook bedroom because he never thought he would be they were so different Jimin the boy who wears oversized sweaters and does his work in class and then jungkook who wore leather jackets and didn’t even attend classes. Jimin was in love for the first time and he didn’t know why but somewhere in his mind he knew jungkook would be his first and only love. “Jimin jimin baby?” Jungkook was trying to his attention “ what ? Sorry I was just thinking”jungkook smiled lovely at the small boy “ come here sunshine” jungkook pulled jimin down into his lap “ what you stressing over gorgeous?” Jimin blushed he should be used all these nicknames now but there was something about jungkooks deep voice calling him baby that just made him want to stay here forever. “ nothing serious kookie just us” jungkook frowned “what do you mean are you.... finally realising that you..deserve better ? Jimin just stared at him “what! Kookie are u going mad I would never think that because it’s not true listen Jeon you treat me better then anyone you treat me like a princess and to be honest you know me better then I know myself. Jimin knew jungkook had insecurities about this because people tell him all the time he doesn’t deserve jimin because his just a player jimin tells him all the time that he is jungkooks and no one can take him away “ thank you baby I really just want you to be happy that all.” And you do make me happy so that’s all you need to do. Jimin smiled and kissed him jungkook smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around jimins waist.

 

They were happy and that all they needed no matter how many fights they had jungkook would always grab jimin by the waist and tell him how much he loved him and there was no need to ruin their happiness just because of one stupid fight. 

 

They were in love that’s all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate this so much but u know 


End file.
